


Family Dinner at The Schnee House

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Ruby is dating Weiss Schnee and it is her first family dinner with Weiss's family.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby look at Weiss's house and she was nervous. Ruby walk up and knock on the door. Then Winter open the door and smile.

"Oh hello Miss Rose." Winter said. "Welcome to the Schnee house."

"Thank you for inviting me." Ruby said. Winter let her in and Ruby said "So where is-" Ruby couldn't finish when she look up and saw Weiss in a long blue dress. Weiss walk down and Ruby saw Weiss's hair in a bun.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss said. Ruby blush and Weiss hug her. "Welcome to my house." Weiss grab her hand and drag her to the dinner room. Ruby then said "Why are we in the dinner room?"

"So you can meet my family." Weiss said. Ruby froze but she went along with it. They arrived and saw Willow pouring some water for Whitley. "Mother." Willow look up and smile at her daughter. "Hello Weiss." She said "Who is the red girl?"

"That is Weiss's girlfriend." Whitley said. "Oscar told me." Weiss roll her eyes playfully and Ruby then said "It nice to met you Ms. Schnee." Willow smile then she said "Call me Willow dear." Ruby smile and Weiss smile too. Winter arrived with the dinner room and put down the food. Ruby pull up a chair with Weiss and she sat down next to her.

"So Weiss? Who is this girlfriend?" Willow asked. Weiss blush and said "This is Ruby Rose." Ruby wave and they chatting. Whitley was having some trouble cutting the turkey. Ruby notice and smile. She got up and help Whitley. "Thanks, I guess." Whitley said. Ruby smile and sat back down.

Weiss smile and hold on Ruby's hand. The rest of the dinner went great Willow and Winter were asking about when the two going to get marry. Ruby laugh nervously and Weiss cover her face. "Dear sister can I talk to you alone?" Whitley asked.

"Sure?" Weiss asked. The two left and Weiss look confused. "Is something wrong?" Whitely sigh then pick up his scroll and show Weiss a text message "I'm coming home?" Weiss asked. "Who is these Whitley?"

"It's father." Whitley said. Weiss froze and Whitley rub his arm. Then they hear a knock on the door. Weiss unlocked the door and open it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Jacques. Weiss back up and hold on to Whitley. Willow,Winter, and Ruby came to the front and froze to see Jacques. "What are you doing here?" Winter asked. Jacques smirk and said "James let me out to visit my family." Ruby ran up to Weiss and glare Jacques. "O-of course Jacques. Welcome home dear." Willow said. Winter roll her eyes and walk to the dinner room, Whitley join her and grab their mother. Jacques look at Weiss then glare at Ruby "Who is these dear?" He asked. 

"That none of your business." Ruby said. Ruby pick up Weiss and the two head back to the dinner room. Jacques follow them and the family sat down. "So Weiss is this person?" Jacques asked, again. 'I told you it none of your business' Ruby thought in her head. Jacques was waiting for the answer then Weiss said "She is my girlfriend." Everyone froze then Jacques said "YOU ARE A LESBIAN!?" Ruby growl and yelled "SO WHAT SHE IS!? SHUT UP!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!?" Jacques yelled. The two were yelling at each other and everyone didn't want to hear it. Winter grab her scroll and call Ironwood, Whitley grab the full water bottle and drink of all it, Willow got up and head to grab a book, and Weiss was rubbing her head. A few hours later the cops got their and everyone was happy.

Ruby growl and Weiss lay her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby smile a bit and rub her girlfriend's head. Winter then said "You can leave you now if you want that." Weiss smile and Ruby said "Oh. Thank you for having me." Ruby said. Weiss then asked "I will see at your place." Ruby smile and said "Of course you will." The two kiss and Ruby left. Weiss smile and the Schnee family head back to the house.


End file.
